1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies for generating high voltages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high voltage power supply such as used with neutron generating tubes in oil well logging equipment. Further, the invention relates to an arrangement of special capacitors utilized in a linear fashion used in these high voltage power supplies.
2. Related Art
Oil well logging devices which include neutron generating tubes are well known in the art. Such devices are sized to be lowered down an oil well bore and emit neutrons into the formation through which the bore passes. By detecting the radiation coming back from the formation, particularly the atoms in the formation that have been made radioactive by the emitted neutrons, the location of the oil bearing strata can be determined along the depth of the well. This indicates where the well casing should be perforated to allow oil to flow into the well.
The neutron generating tubes which are the heart of these logging devices require 100,000 volts or more to operate. Currently available logging devices generally use a Cockroft-Walton type voltage multiplier circuit which include capacitors and rectifiers, which takes an AC voltage from a step up transformer and converts it to a high DC voltage by successively raising up the voltage in a step wise fashion to operate the neutron generating tube. Voltage multiplying circuits using capacitors and rectifiers are well known, with the Cockroft-Walton series multiplier type circuit being commonly used in the currently available logging devices. These currently available logging devices can generally operate satisfactorily up to about 150 degrees C. Beyond this point, excessive electrical leakage in the semiconductors (rectifiers) preclude efficient power conversion. The leakage currents in semiconductors generally increase exponentially with increases in temperature. Many of the deep oil wells currently being drilled have internal temperatures in the deeper parts of the well over 150 degrees C. and up to 175 degrees C. or greater. This presents a problem in logging the deeper portions of the wells because, as indicated, the presently used logging devices do not operate satisfactorily at these higher temperatures.
In addition, in order to provide the required 100 kV of operating voltage required by neutron generating tubes, a reasonable limit must be imposed on the number of stages present in a Cockroft-Walton series voltage multiplying circuit. Several reasons exist for this limit. One deals with the output voltage droop that occurs between no load and full load conditions which is proportional to the cube of the number of stages utilized. When the neutron tube is gated to be on, it is not uncommon to find the 100 kV dropping towards 80 kV as the power supply tries to feed into the load of the tube. A second problem that occurs is the generation of ripple voltage that rides on the high voltage output due to the incomplete conversion of AC to DC voltage. This unwanted electrical noise interferes with the acceleration voltage of the tube and is difficult to remove from the process. Unfortunately, the ripple voltage present on the high voltage output is proportional to the square of the number of stages used in the multiplier.
There is currently a need for an oil well logging device that will operate at temperatures above 150 degrees C.